Dance of the Red Rose
by Luna of the Black Moon
Summary: A tiny 'what if' fic from Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow... Soma has been turned into Dracula and sadly was defeated by Chaos... However, three years later he finds something from his past will he kill her or not? OneShot


**A/N:** Well I somewhat had to get this off my system, flame me if you want but this is my first Castlevania fanfic... A 'what if' fic... WARNING: This contains a graphic lemon! So those of you who are too young and those who are uncomfortable... GET OUT!

**Dance Of The Red Rose**

Soma had sadly lost to Chaos and all almost seemed lost since for the first time in history since the Belmont's had failed in eliminating Dracula. Julius had fought to the end but he couldn't kill his friend thus ending the Belmont family name when he killed himself instead. Now the world was engulfed in Chaos but some how the new vampire lord felt something missing.

It was late one night that he had found her after three years of searching. He had left the castle to patrol his lands which were the only ones not devastated by the plague and by the war the humans waged. He was walking through the rose gardens when he found her collapsed on the floor while some bandits seemed to want to rape her.

He would not stand for this as she was the only one that believed in him even in the end when he had turned into the nightmare of man. Soma released his creatures at the bandits and all they could do was scream as the were tore appart by the zombies letting their blood splatter on the floor.

Soma looked at her, the only person to never question him even after all this time she was still the same only a little bit more grown up. He let his hands go through her locks of hair making him remember what it was he was fighting for back before he discovered the truth. He took her in his arms still as quiet and took her to his home...

She had woken up sometime later as she looked at her surroundings, she was in a bedroom of some sort but she knew it wasn't her home... or what she could call a home...

Footsteps brought her to reality as se felt a hand on her cheek and that made her flich as she saw the red eyes of the lord of darkness, "S..Soma...?" she whimpered as he looked at her with his soul piercing gaze. He lowered his face to hers and smiled, not a grin not a smirk but a true smile, "So... you still remember me, Mina dearest..." he said his voice sounding far more masculine than she remembered.

"I... I thought... I thought you had died when Julius fought with you!" she said as she burst into tears as she hugged him. Truth was ever since their ordeal before he became Dracula the two had grown quite close. So close that he was almost on the edge of making her his but sadly after he lost the battle with Chaos she had vanished and now here she was three years later hugging him and thinking she had lost him.

Soma tilted her head upwards to his with his fingers beneath her chin, "I will never die my pet... You are to valuable for me to die without your permission" he said as she gasped. As she did so that's when he struck as he placed his mouth on hers and he moved his tongue again hers like a dance as he lead the way for them to go.

He laid her down on his bed, which was not a coffin but a real victorian-style bed with red covers. He laid her down and removed both his and her clothes. She wasn't resisting on the contrary she was allowing him to continue in this deadly lovers dance. He caressed her sides and scraped his fangs through her chest, her neck, and legs. She only moaned out his name, his real name, not Dracula's and that only caused him to go further.

To him it was painfully obvious, he wanted and needed her and the evindence of this was poking against her flesh causing her to gasp. He began to trail kisses up her stomach to her chest, and then to her neck as he let his arousal rest between her legs but still he made no move as he whispered to her ear, "Mina dearest, you are my soul, my fate, my heart... Allow me to show you just how much you mean to me" he whispered as he jerked forward and she winced letting out a cry.

He kissed her tears off letting her adjust to him, once she was ready he began the second part of this dance. She whimpered as he grunted almost like a melody being played but still all things come to an end. He roared as he spilled himself inside her and she let out a scream that was his name as they reached heaven and then descended back to the hell that was earth at the moment. In his release he had bitten her neck but not to drink blood as he let go quickly only leaving a mark there that told the others she was his. He pulled out of her and left her to sleep as he redressed himself leaving a note and a red rose. He looked at her and smiled one last time as he knew he had left her alive and well. his smile disappeared as he became the lord of darkness, "Goodbye Mina dearest, for we might never meet again" he said as he used the Giant Bat Soul and transformed into a bat a flew to the skies back to his castle...

Mina woke up in the morning as she looked at her surrounding's she was still in the bed but soon noticed that Soma was gone and she curled on bed almost on the verge of tears for the reason her beloved had left her however she then took notice of the rose and the note on the desk. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the note.

_Dearest Mina,_

_I'm sorry I must part ways with you here but the way things are going we might never meet again in this lifetime. The next Belmont heir is almost to the throne and sadly is here to end the terror of three years I put humanity through. I do have to say what I showed you this night is what my love for you has been all these years and you know old me... I could never lie to you... Sadly, I must part ways but I've left you a final gift... Besides the rose, you shall know about it in a week or two... _

_Forever in my Heart,_

_Soma Cruz Dracula_

She held the note close to her heart as she let tears fall from her cheeks to the ground, "Soma..." she whispered but then a little shock came to her as she remembered the words he had said about his "final" gift to her. She let a hand rest on her stomach, "Am I really...?" she whispered as the gentlest of smiles set on her face...

_Seven Months Later..._

Mina smiled sadly as she stood in front of a grave, Soma was right the Belmont heir who turned out to be Julius son had killed Dracula releasing his hold Chaos on the world and making it a better place. She never told anyone of what had happened that night long ago and decided to let it remain that way as the only people she trusted at the moment with that info were the ones who were standing beside her. Both Arikado and Yoko had come to pay their respects and to see how she was.

Soma had been right about Belmont... As well as her gift, she smiled at that as she looked at her round belly and ran a hand on it smiling as she did so, "Soma you didn't die in vain... You made at least one person's life paradise... Arigato..." she bowed to his grave as she palced a red rose on the tomb and left with Yoko and Arikado...

_A child was conceived in darkness... Yet found light in its journey of life..._


End file.
